1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to telecommunications systems and, more particularly, to a system and method of collecting audio data for use in establishing audio recordings such as surround sound audio recordings.
2. Description of Related Art
There are many ways to make and present a sound recording. In the simplest recording method, also known as mono, sound is recorded on a single audio track, or channel, which is typically played on a single speaker. Two-channel recordings, in which sound is played on speakers on either side of the listener, are often referred to as stereo. The simplest two-channel recordings are produced with two microphones that are used to capture sound produced by two sound sources such as a musical instrument and a vocalist, for instance.
Professional audio studios use multiple-channel recording systems, which can isolate and process numerous individual sounds. In multi-channel playback systems, i.e., systems having more than two individual audio channels, each sound recorded from an individual channel may be processed separately and played through a corresponding speaker or speakers. Therefore, sounds which are recorded from, or intended to be placed at, multiple locations around a listener, can be realistically reproduced through a dedicated speaker placed at the appropriate location.
A conventional surround sound system provides five directional channels including a center channel, a right front channel, a left front channel, a right rear channel, and a left rear channel. Other systems, such as a Dolby AC-3 surround system, provide six separate audio signals. In the Dolby AC-3 multi-channel system, two audio channels are intended for playback on forward left and right speakers, two channels are reproduced on rear left and right speakers, one channel is used as a forward center dialogue speaker, and one channel is used for low-frequency and effects signals. With the growing popularity of the surround sound systems, future systems may use more than six channels to enhance listeners' experience.